


Flirty!Sasuke

by myrandomnesslife



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, M/M, flirty sasuke, innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-12
Updated: 2013-04-12
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:11:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrandomnesslife/pseuds/myrandomnesslife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto is not happy he has to deal with a complete and utter pervert named Sasuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flirty!Sasuke

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't going to post this but I decided what the hell.

Naruto just sat there, staring into space, well kind of staring into space. The object of his turmoil was a very arrogant pervert named Sasuke. Why was this version of Sasuke seemingly worse? It seemed highly unlikely, but here he was. The pervert!Sasuke, which was what Naruto liked to call him because all he would do was hit on him; was currently situated really close to Naruto. His hand was roaming dangerously close to Naruto’s clothed cock. Naruto wanted to scream or cry or something. This Sasuke was downright hitting on him. Naruto wasn’t going to lie to himself. He is attracted to Sasuke, just not this one. This Sasuke had said after smacking Naruto’s ass several times. “You’ve got a nice set of legs, what time do they open?” Naruto gaped at him. His face turned the color of a tomato. He was happy that Sasuke was near him, but he wished it was his Sasuke. Not some casual flirt.

 

The damn pervert licked his lips lewdly. Naruto wanted to crawl under a rock and die. Why was this happening to him? What did he do to deserve this?

 

No matter what he did, he couldn’t escape. Damn bastard would follow him even if he tried.

 

“I can give you a really nice facial on your pretty face.” Sasuke smirked. He loved seeing that adorable pout on Naruto’s face.

 

Naruto choked on his own spit.  _‘How can he say something like that so casually?’_  Naruto wondered. It amazed him. . .

 

Sasuke wanted to plow into Naruto’s tan ass. It looked so plump  _‘Mm’_  He thought. _‘I bet it’s tan all over.’_

 

His grin was not unseen by Naruto. Sasuke eyed him up and down. His tongue coming out of his mouth to lick pale pink lips.

 

Sasuke wasn’t shy with women or men. He had  _had_  sex with both. He enjoyed sex. It made him feel good. It gave him a sort of kick in his day to know he had pleasured somebody. He liked giving pleasure and receiving pleasure.

 

Either way, he enjoyed a challenge. The sex was always way more satisfying.

 


End file.
